Decision of the Heart
by mikeandsully4ever
Summary: William loved her but lost her. Sully won her but betrayed her. When William tries again, Michaela questions if following her heart was the best choice. Story takes place during season 2. I've taken liberties with some events in "Where the Heart Is". Words in bold belong to Beth Sullivan, the writer of that episode. Prequel to "Sully's Anguish"
1. Chapter 1 Love Blooms

**.**

 **Decision of the Heart**

By Judy G

October 2015

 **Chapter 1: Love Blooms**

Boston

Dr. William Burke was totally unprepared for the beautiful creature that waltzed into Elizabeth Quinn's hospital room. He had met Mrs. Quinn's daughters, and with the exception of the oldest, found them to be overbearing and rude. Knowing that her youngest was also a doctor, he had expected her to be high strung as well. She would have to be to survive in a man's profession.

The lovely woman standing before him was nothing like her sisters. Not haughty in the least, her countenance exuded grace and beauty. He couldn't help but be enamored with her right from the start.

Whereas Dr. Hanson refused to even shake the hand of _'Dr. Quinn'_ , William was more than glad to. Her hand, extended in professional courtesy, was so small and delicate.

He admired the fact that despite her apparent worry, she instantly jumped into doctor mode. What amazed him the most was she was not the least bit intimidated by Dr. Hanson, insisting on hearing her mother's symptoms and the doctors' diagnosis. After examining her mother, the lady doctor had the gumption to disagree with said diagnosis! He had never met such a strong, determined woman, especially one so obviously feminine. He fought to keep a smile from overtaking his face, in deference to his boss and senior physician.

It was evident by her insistence on using an Indian remedy on her own mother that she was not afraid to try new medical treatments. Although slightly reserved himself, he was determined to listen to her medical findings. New treatments were being discovered every day and William was not one to discard an idea based simply on who provided the information.

Michaela couldn't believe William was so accepting, even eager of her ideas. She had expected total rejection, but this male doctor didn't hesitate to hear her views. Once he read her paper, she was certain Dr. Burke would agree with her treatment plan. The problem would be convincing her mother.

OOO

Dr. Burke was as good a diplomat as he was a doctor and convinced Mrs. Quinn to allow the treatment. Michaela was positively thrilled when they walked out of her mother's hospital room. Turning to William she impulsively embraced him, gushing, **"Oh, William, you were wonderful!"**

Realizing what she had done, she retreated quickly with a soft, **"I'm sorry."**

William, for his part, would have loved to hug her back, had she not pulled away. " **No, please, don't apologize. Mike."**

Mortified, Michaela slowly turned away. _"What came over me?! How could I hug him like that? What must he think of me?"_

He knew she was so embarrassed, but it sent thrills throughout his body. His only disappointment was that the hug didn't last longer. As William watched her walk away, the thoughts running through his mind were hardly appropriate. He couldn't deny what the woman's brief touch had done to him.

Rushing after her, William gently touched her arm, encouraging her to look at him.

In an effort to ease her discomfort, he explained, "I think we need to find some dandelions." Looking up at her colleague with a grateful smile, Mike noticed his sparkling blue eyes. Briefly she was reminded of someone else with blue eyes.

OOO

It hadn't been easy keeping Mrs. Quinn's treatment hidden from Dr. Hanson, but William knew he would block it if he knew. He had hoped their patient's full recovery would appease the senior physician, but that was not to be. William's only reward was the grateful smile and thank you from the youngest Quinn daughter.

Strolling from the hospital to his soon-to-be-former office, William was amazed at the stories the children told of Mike's practice in Colorado Springs. Many Boston doctors could learn from her caring spirit.

Arriving at their destination, William moved to go inside when Michaela politely asked if there was anything they could do to help. He hesitated momentarily, not sure if she would agree to take their relationship out of the professional realm.

It was amazing how one person had changed his outlook so drastically. Never would he have thought being fired a reason to celebrate. Using that as an excuse, he invited the family out to dinner that evening. His heart skipped a bit in joy when she not only said yes, but seemed excited. He was determined to take her and the children some place fit for a princess.

OOO

Michaela was thrilled at the choice of restaurant. As William led her by the hand down the winding steps, she marveled at the exquisite flower arrangements and the relaxing violin music. She had never been so pampered, not even by David.

Michaela in her blue satiny, off-the-shoulder gown was a vision to behold. But she wasn't just beautiful on the outside. Michaela Quinn was a force to be reckoned with, yet delicate as a rose petal. She was not pretentious in the least, being as polite to the restaurant staff as she was to the nurses at the hospital.

Then there were the children. It was obvious she genuinely loved them, and they loved her. He knew of no single woman who would have taken in one orphan, yet alone three. How could so much perfection be wrapped up in one small package?

As they danced, William was drowning in the scent of her, the nearness. He had never felt these feelings before and they were a little frightening. He knew he was deeply in love with Michaela Quinn, but was she in love with him?

OOO

He just had to see her again. When he arrived at the Quinn home that morning William wasn't sure how Michaela would react to his invitation, or if she would agree to leave the children behind. He was thrilled when he received a warm welcome, and his heart nearly burst with joy when the beautiful female doctor quickly accepted his offer, eager to walk along the Boston harbor after so many days spent worrying over her mother.

It was a crisp fall day, just perfect for a stroll. As they walked through the park, William encouraged his lovely companion to discuss her practice in Colorado Springs. He wanted to know everything about her, and she was eager to share. Everything was so perfect, Michaela didn't notice the loose cobblestone until the heel of her boot became caught.

Seeing her stumble, William quickly grabbed her arm to keep her from falling. Smiling with gratitude, Michaela suggested they take a rest. As they found the nearest bench, Dr. Burke had yet to take his hand from her arm. Michaela began to giggle as she related the story of her slipping in the mud her first day in Colorado Springs. The sound of her soft laughter warmed William's heart and he inched closer to her.

Michaela, so entranced in her own memories, hadn't noticed his close proximity to her. Finishing her tale, Michaela looked at William, anxious for his response to her not-so-gracious entry into her new hometown. He simply smiled, drinking in her beauty. The hand that was still grasping her arm slowly inched up, stroking her shoulder, and touched a lock of her hair.

Suddenly uncomfortable, Michaela had become silent at his actions, but didn't stop him. She couldn't say for sure what she was feeling. William had been so wonderful to her, but until that moment she hadn't considered them to be more than friends.

Her hair was beautiful and soft and he had to tell her so. She smiled at the compliment, but still did not respond. William found he could not control his urges and leaned in to give his date a tender kiss.

With a gentle push on his chest, Michaela stopped the kiss just shy of his lips touching hers.

"William, this is hardly appropriate."

William couldn't believe his own actions. "I am so sorry, Mike! Please forgive me. My feelings took over and I am ashamed. You're just the most wonderful woman I've ever met…"

Dr. Burke stopped, realizing he was on the verge of expressing more than he was yet ready to. Michaela smiled and attempted to ease his embarrassment.

"Well, thank you. With such a sweet colloquy, how could I not forgive you?"

"Thank you," William smiled. "I better get you back home before your mother sends out a search party."

Standing, Dr. Burke extended a hand to Michaela. Accepting the gesture, she stood and allowed him to lead her out of the park. As they walked, Mike tried to grasp hold of her conflicting emotions. She enjoyed William's company, and his touch had not been unpleasant. Was she feeling gratitude for all he had done? Or was it something deeper?

Arriving back at the Quinn home, William turned to Mike. "Thank you for a lovely afternoon. May I call on you again?"

Deciding she really did want to see him again, Michaela responded, "How about tonight for dinner? My entire family will be here celebrating Mother's recovery." With a slight laugh she added, "If you think you can handle them."

Smiling brightly, William eagerly accepted.

OOO

Dinner at the Quinn house was going so well until _he_ walked in. Or rather, barged in uninvited. William didn't know who he was, but he looked like he hadn't shaved, or bathed, in at least a week. No wonder Michaela was embarrassed. The man didn't even have table manners!

Looking from the lovely Michaela to the unkempt stranger, he tried to determine the relationship between the two. Surely he was no one of importance. She hadn't mentioned him once in the weeks that she'd been in Boston – or when she had regaled him with stories of Colorado Springs... William wasn't normally one to judge a person by appearances, but something about this man made him uneasy.

Dr. Burke was, therefore, unnerved when Mike rose up to defend Sully, expounding on the man's virtues. He wasn't surprised, that's the kind of person she was, but at that moment, feeling his dreams about to unravel, he decided he had to move a little faster. He had appealed to her feminine side, now he would appeal to her professional side. She would realize what great partners they could be.

OOO

It was Mrs. Quinn's birthday party and he had been invited. Since he had only known the family a short time he was quite honored, and took it as a good omen. Everyone was dressed in their finest, but his eyes were only for Michaela.

She was the loveliest sight he'd ever seen. Of course, he thought, she would look grand in a potato sack. Her hair was fixed in the latest style, not a strand out of place. He so wanted to run his fingers through those soft tresses.

Michaela danced in his arms the entire night, smiling so sweetly at him. She barely paid any attention to the other man, leading William to believe Sully was nothing more than an acquaintance.

It was a pleasant surprise when Sully disappeared just as the cake was brought out. Mike didn't seem to miss him at all. Still, William couldn't squelch the growing pangs of jealousy. Whereas he would say goodnight at the door, the uninvited guest from Colorado Springs would remain inside the Quinn family home.


	2. Chapter 2 William's Despair

**Chapter 2: William's Despair**

When William visited the Quinn home only two days later, he was shocked to discover she was out on a date with the mountain man from Colorado. Granted, William had not asked in advance for permission to call on her as Boston etiquette would dictate, but he had felt enough confidence after the birthday ball to think appearing unannounced would be a pleasant surprise.

He tried to elicit from Matthew their location, but the boy refused to divulge the information. He had thought he was building a bond with the children, but Matthew's smug expression told him otherwise. What could have happened in just two days?

 _What can she possibly see in Sully? And what can he offer her? She and I have so much in common. We come from the same world, share the same profession. How can she give that rugged mountain man the time of day? What hold does he have over her?_

OOO

Many of Dr. Burke's patients had learned he had moved to a new location and had sought him out, which meant it was days later before he was able to try again.

Whereas the first date was a shock, learning she had gone on a second date with Sully sent William's senses reeling. Much as he didn't want to admit it, that simple mountain man from an untamed part of the country was his rival. Somehow he had to turn Michaela's attentions back to him.

Remembering the lecture and the speech he was to give, he thought what a treat it would be for Mike to deliver her paper instead. She just needed to be assured of the important contribution she could make to the Boston medical community. Then he would let her know how important she was to him. With renewed vigor, he set about making his plans.

OOO

William was bursting with pride. Michaela had delivered her speech flawlessly and, though many doctors had left, those that remained had given her a standing ovation. She was so surprised, so happy. William had thought it the perfect time to propose. She hadn't said yes, but she hadn't said no either.

Emerging from the meeting hall, he had forgotten about Sully until he appeared without warning and carted Michaela off. Watching them, he knew they were not having a pleasant conversation. He couldn't keep himself from smiling when Sully ran off with a flourish, leaving Mike standing alone. Quickly arriving at her side, he placed a comforting hand on her back.

"I know a nice place to have lunch. We can celebrate your marvelous performance."

Michaela gave a weak smile, and then a nod.

OOO

Michaela was only picking at her food, deep in thought. Sully's arrival had thrown her for such a loop. Why did he come all this way and why did he seem upset over William's proposal?

William touched her hand gently. "Mike, tell me what's bothering you. What did Sully say to you back there that has you so somber?"

Michaela sighed. She felt she could talk to William, but she didn't understand her own jumbled thoughts.

"It's not so much what he said, but his attitude. Or should I say, his changing attitude."

William was afraid of the answer, but prompted, "Mike, I asked you earlier, and I'm asking again...do you love him?"

Looking into his eyes, Michaela felt he needed the truth.

"William, I'm not sure how I feel at the moment. Sully has been there for me since the moment I arrived in Colorado Springs. He has said he's not ready for a relationship, but yet he comes clear across the country with the pretext that he was worried? A telegram would have sufficed. And how he's been behaving, it's so out of character for him. I just wish I knew how he really felt."

Michaela did not resist when William lifted her hand to his lips and applied a gentle kiss. "What about me? I've made my feelings transparent. And I _am_ ready for a relationship. You know how I feel. We could be so good together."

Michaela couldn't deny his reasoning. The Prince Charming of her childhood dreams closely resembled the fine gentleman seated with her. So why didn't she feel at peace with the thought of a relationship with him?

William debated what to say next. He knew if he pushed too hard she would rebel, but with her mother well she would be leaving Boston soon. Unless he gave her reason to stay.

Gently massaging her hand, he persisted. "As I told you after the lecture, my vow is forever. I want to take care of you and your children. We can offer them so much here in Boston."

Michaela lowered her head, her stomach churning from hunger and the stress of the day. She already knew how William felt. Somehow she had to get Sully to share his feelings. Looking up, she gave her lunch date a weak smile. "I'm going to talk to Sully today. I'll make a decision by tomorrow."

William smiled in relief. If the rugged man hadn't made his intentions known by now, it was highly unlikely he would today. Michaela would be his. He was sure of it.

OOO

Michaela hesitated briefly at William's office door. Telling her mother of her decision had been hard enough, letting such a wonderful man down was going to be painful.

Was it just yesterday her heart discovered she had what she wanted all along? When Sully uttered those four magical words " **Because I love you,"** Michaela had run from the train in tears, so overwhelmed was she with happiness.

William looked up from his desk and smiled brightly when the woman of his dreams walked into the room. One look at her crestfallen face and his smile faded. Standing slowly, he knew his dreams were not to be.

" **When do you leave?" he asked sadly**

" **The next train leaves tomorrow morning."** Michaela felt she should say more. **"I feel I owe you an explanation..."**

Managing a brave smile, William assured her, **"No... There is no explanation for such matters. Or at least none that I need to hear."**

Michaela reached a hand out to the distraught man. After a brief hesitation, he extended one hand before adding the second to clasp her delicate hand.

As she walked out the door, Dr. Burke slowly sank into his chair and willed his eyes to stay dry.

A few short weeks ago an angel had walked into his life and filled the lonely days with smiles and laughter. Now she was gone, leaving only the memories behind.

OOO

Two weeks later, Dr. William Burke tentatively knocked on the door of the Quinn residence. His relationship with the daughter may have soured, but he was still Elizabeth Quinn's doctor and he was going to check on her progress. Harrison, the butler, opened the door and politely led him into the drawing room.

Elizabeth looked up from her knitting and smiled at the doctor, indicating for him to take a seat near her.

"William, thank you for stopping by, but if you're here to check on my health I feel wonderful."

Dr. Burke smiled, but nevertheless reached into his medical bag for his stethoscope.

"Pleased to hear that, but would you mind a second opinion?"

Elizabeth nodded her assent and William proceeded to listen to her heart. Then, placing the instrument on various parts of her back, he asked her to take deep breaths as he checked her lungs. After taking her pulse, he was satisfied with her progress.

"I still want you to take it easy for a few weeks."

"What, no dancing yet?" she asked cheekily.

William laughed and shook his head briefly, but the merriment subsided as her reference to dancing was a sharp stab to his heart. His demeanor change did not go unnoticed by the astute Quinn matriarch.

"William, I'm sorry about Michaela. You would have had my blessing, you know."

Managing a smile, the doctor tried to shrug it off.

"I guess the better man won."

At that Elizabeth gave a disbelieving laugh.  
"Better man? Hardly." Mrs. Quinn smiled and patted William's hand reassuringly.

"Don't you worry. It's still so new to her out there and Sully is encouraging her to try things she's never tried before. Once the excitement wears off she'll realize what she's missing. Her family is here, after all. She'll get tired of the west and come home."

"I don't know, Mrs. Quinn. Your daughter is rather sure of herself and where she belongs. She told me she has a whole life in Colorado Springs. I fear that is where she'll stay."

Elizabeth smiled graciously, an idea forming to lure Michaela home.

"Maybe she needs to be reminded of what she has left behind. And who."

At first William wasn't sure what she meant, but when her meaning became clear he smiled and for the first time in weeks, felt hopeful. Yes, he would do his part to remind the wayward Quinn of the virtues of Boston and the man who loves her.

OOO

Back in his office, William pulled out a writing tablet and, pen in hand, poured out the words he hoped would touch the heart of the woman who had stolen his heart.

'My Darling Michaela…'


	3. Chapter 3: Letters From Boston

**Chapter 3: Letters From Boston**

 **4 months later…**

Colorado Springs

Michaela stood frozen in the doorway, sheets in hand, staring into the empty room. She knew she needed to change the linens, but her feet refused to propel her forward. This is where it happened. The event that turned her world upside down. _Sully betrayed me in here. In my own clinic, with me just downstairs!_ Her emotions taking over, Michaela threw the sheets into the room, where they fell just short of the bed. Pivoting swiftly on her heels, she ran across the hall to another room. Throwing herself on the bed, the heartbroken woman grabbed a pillow and hugging it close, was unable to stop the flow of tears.

OOO

Horace was sorting the mail when Myra approached the window. Turning swiftly to welcome her, he clumsily dropped some of the letters. The saloon girl rushed in to help him gather the now out of order mail.

"Oh no, now I have to sort these all over again."

"It's ok, Horace, I'll help." Myra offered with a flirtatious smile. Spotting a letter far under the counter, she knelt and scooped it out. It was covered with dust, eliciting a puzzled frown from the woman.

"Horace, this one has been under there for quite some time."

The telegraph operator took the letter from the woman he loved and groaned.

"Oh no! I dropped some mail a month or so ago, but I thought I found it all!"

Myra smile reassuringly. "Don't worry, its addressed to Dr. Mike, she won't be mad."

"She will if it contains bad news! Or something she needed to know earlier…" It dawned on Horace there was mail in today's sack for the doctor.

"Maybe that's why she has more mail from Boston!" the distressed mail courier groaned.

Myra grabbed the stack already set aside for Dr. Mike and stuffed the former letter between the newer ones. "This one has a return address of a Dr. William Burke. Did you notice any others from him?"

Horace shook his head, "I don't pay attention to return addresses and don't you be telling anyone neither. The mail is private!"

Myra rubbed Horace's back. "You worry too much. Probably just a colleague saying hi."

Horace, who took his responsibility for the mail seriously, hoped she was right.

OOO

Colleen was rushing to meet her mother for lunch when she heard Horace call her name. Turning, she noticed the telegraph officer was holding a stack of mail and grinning. Curious, she sprinted to the window and took the mail from him.

"Looks like your ma got some letters from Boston." He thought it best not to mention one was a month old.

Smiling, the young girl thanked him and headed around the corner to the café. Finding the first empty table, she sat and flipped through the letters, only looking up when Grace appeared to take her order.

Michaela exited the back of the clinic and noticed her daughter was already seated. After drying her tears, she had splashed cold water on her face to mask the redness her crying had left behind. It would not do for Colleen to see her in distress. Taking a deep breath, she ventured over to her daughter. As she sat, she noticed the mail.

"What do we have here? Taking over Horace's job?"

Colleen looked up and giggled. "Sorry, Ma, here's your mail."

Smiling, Michaela took the letters and briefly looked through them. One stood out and her brow creased in puzzlement.

"Something wrong, ma?"

Realizing her expression had given her away, Michaela chuckled.

"No, just surprised at the amount of mail. Who would have thought I was so popular?"

Unable to hide her excitement, Colleen exclaimed, "There's a letter from Grandma!"

Realizing her daughter had not paid attention to all the return addresses, Michaela smiled and teasingly asked, "Did you look at all my mail, Miss Snoopy nose?"

Colleen blushed, but didn't hesitate to answer. "Of course not. Horace was all excited to tell me there were letters from Boston and I was looking to see if any were addressed to me."

Grinning, Michaela pulled a letter from the pile and handed it to the excited girl.  
"I do believe you missed this one."

Michaela cherished the happy smile on her daughter's face at receiving a letter from her grandmother. As Colleen eagerly opened her own letter, her mother delved into the one addressed to her. Unfortunately, it would only add to her angst.

OOO

Grace, noticing her friend was the only customer remaining; Colleen having returned to school, and not really eating at that, approached her cautiously.

"Something wrong, Dr. Mike? Your food's gettin' mighty cold."

Michaela hadn't heard the café owner approach and jumped slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry, Grace. Guess I wasn't as hungry as I thought."

Grace sat and placed a comforting hand over one of Michaela's. "Wanna talk about it?"

Laughing nervously Michaela responded, "Talk about not being hungry?"

Sighing, Grace debated whether she should interfere, but concern for her friend won.

"Dr. Mike, you know I don't listen to rumors but…is it Sully? You two no longer togetha?"

Michaela hesitated. She had confided in Dorothy and where had that got her? But Dorothy hadn't had much luck with men and was understandably disillusioned when it came to love. Then again, did she want to tell Grace what was really on her mind? Taking her silence as a cue to mind her own business, Grace started to rise. As she started to walk away, Michaela grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not one for talking about myself."

Grace smiled in understanding and lowered herself back onto the seat.

"Sometimes we all need someone to talk to. You don't have to, but I'm here if you want. Lunch is over so I'm free till the dinner hour."

"Oh, Grace, I'm sorry! I'm holding you up!"

"Nonsense," Her friend assured her, "you've done so much for me and Robert E. You and Sully both have. If there's anythin' I can do…"

Smiling gratefully, Michaela explained, "Thank you, Grace. It's true, Sully and I are not together, but that's not what's on my mind."

Michaela held up one of the letters.

"From my mother."

Instantly concerned, Grace covered her friend's hand once more.  
"Bad news?"

Michaela hesitated, not really wanting to air her family's business, even to a dear friend as Grace. But her own feelings of betrayal surfaced and she blurted out, "Marjorie's husband left her, for another woman." The café owner lowered her head sadly but Michaela became angry.

"Why, Grace? Why can't men be faithful?"

The café owner was startled at the words coming from her normally non-judgmental friend.

"Dr. Mike, I know you're upset because of your sister, but you know not all men are like that. Look at Robert E. Look at Sully…"

Grace immediately knew that was the wrong thing to say when she noticed the fire in Michaela's eyes. Softly she asked, "Dr. Mike, what did he do?" Michaela shook her head, refusing to answer. "As I said, I'm not thinking about Sully right now."

Even as she spoke the words, Michaela knew it wasn't true. She also knew it wasn't fair to compare Sully to Everett, but in her current emotional state she refused to acknowledge the distinction.

Abruptly standing and grabbing her mail, Michaela apologized, "I'm sorry, Grace. I'm late for an appointment."

Grace watched in sympathy as the doctor rushed back to the clinic.

OOO

Back in her office, Michaela sat at her desk and unfolded the letter from her mother. The tears fell as she read the painful words. It was as if her mother, clear across the country, knew about her current relationship status. _"Oh mother, your timing couldn't be worse."_

In addition to informing her daughter of Marjorie's marriage break-up, Elizabeth had offered some advice for Michaela.

' _My dear, I fear if you were to continue on your current path, your lot will be to end up as hurt as your sister. Please give up this lark and come home to Boston. William still pines for you and I am confident he would remain faithful. Can you be assured of that with your Mr. Sully?'_

Her emotions taking over, Michaela angrily tore the letter to threads before burying her face in her hands and allowing the tears to flow.

OOO

Sully sat on a log, staring into the woods, petting his faithful companion. As soft as Wolf's fur was, he would much rather be running his fingers through the soft tresses of one Dr. Michaela Quinn. It had been three days since he had last seen her. At night he went to sleep praying he would awake and it would have all been a nightmare. When morning came, the pain in his heart reminded him of the all too true reality. He didn't want to push her, but he was hoping with his absence, she would discover she missed him as much as he missed her.

The rumbling of Sully's stomach reminded him how long it had been since he last ate. Wolf whimpered and licked at his master's hand, as if to say 'time for dinner.' Sully smiled, coming up with the perfect solution to his dilemma. Michaela and the kids had to eat too, and he hadn't brought them any meat in over a week. Standing, he beckoned his furry friend to follow him into the woods, and to the old homestead. It was time he stopped feeling sorry for himself and begin the journey to win back the woman he now knew to be his heartsong.


	4. Chapter 4: Emotional Roller Coaster

**Chapter 4: Emotional Roller Coaster**

When Michaela entered the homestead Colleen was sitting on the bed, reading. Setting the medical bag on the table, she put her hands on her hips and observed her daughter.

"Is that what we're eating for dinner, young lady?"

Colleen dropped the book on the bed and jumped up.

"I'm sorry, Ma. It's just so interesting! I couldn't put it down!"

Her mother softened, not wanting to discourage the young girl's love for reading.

"That's alright. We can wait a bit on dinner. Maybe I'll cook for a change." Colleen's expression changed and she gasped in pretend horror.

"No, Ma, Please! I'll stop reading!"

Laughing, Michaela went to her daughter and engulfed her in a hug. Her relationship with Sully may be over, but her children could always make her feel better. Releasing her daughter after a moment, she picked the book up from the bed and looked at the spine.

"Sense and Sensibility. Where did you find this?"

Colleen hesitated before sheepishly admitting, "In that old chest of yours. I guess I got a bit curious. You don't go in it much. Sorry for snooping."

Michaela smiled and rubbed the girl's arm. "That's fine, Colleen. The chest is full of things I just can't part with, but I haven't found any use for them. Jane Austen is my favorite author, but I rarely find time to read fiction. You enjoy it. Maybe I'll take time to finish it when you're done. Where are your brothers?"

Before Colleen could answer, the door burst open and the boys came tumbling in. Brian ran to his mother, excitement spilling forth.

"Ma, can Sully come for dinner? Please! He ain't ate with us in so long!"

Michaela hesitated until she noticed Matthew was tilting his head towards the open door.

Confused as to Matthew's demeanor she stuttered, "Well, uhh…we haven't started dinner yet."

"That's okay, I brought dinner!" Sully exclaimed as he entered the home, carrying freshly caught fish. Without waiting for a response, he headed to the sink where he deposited the trout.

Michaela was speechless, first from the surprise of Sully showing up out of the blue, and then confusion as to his nonchalant attitude. Matthew met Sully at the sink and took over cleaning the fish, beckoning him to go to the person he really wanted to see. With a grateful nod to the young man, Sully walked over to Michaela.

Suspecting Sully wanted to talk to Michaela, and knowing the small cabin didn't offer much room for privacy, Colleen grabbed her book and headed into the alcove, dragging a struggling Brian with her.

"Come on, Brian, I'll help you with your homework." "But we usually do it at the table! It's too cramped in here!"

Neither Sully nor Michaela heard what Colleen's response was but both children became quiet. Michaela stared at the floor, groping with her tenuous feelings. It wasn't until Sully took her delicate hand in his callused one that she dared to look at him.

"I used to bring you meat and fish before we started courtin'. Figured I still could."

When Michaela still didn't answer, Sully sighed and released her hand.

Feeling rejected, he turned to leave. "I brought the fish so I guess I'll go now."

As Sully stepped out onto the porch, he heard the door close behind him. Descending the steps, he called for Wolf.

"Wait."

Turning, Sully was surprised to discover Michaela had followed him outside.

"I didn't want three sets of ears to hear us."

Fearing the woman who held his world in her hands was going to tell him to stay away, Sully looked at the ground, shuffling his feet nervously. He looked up when the swish of her skirts told him she had joined him at the bottom of the steps.

"I ain't tryin' to pressure you, Michaela. I told you I would always be around and I intend to be. If you want, for now on I'll just drop the meat off and leave."

"That would be rather rude, don't you think? If you're going to bring raw fish and meat, the least you can do is stay around and clean it."

Sully gasped at the light tone in her voice and his heart skipped a beat when he saw a teasing twinkle in those beautiful eyes.

"And if you're going to go to all that trouble, it would be rude of me not to invite you to stay and share the meal with us."

Sully smiled, hope springing forth.

"Does this mean…"

"It means you can stay for dinner. The children have missed you."

Michaela hesitated briefly before continuing, unsure of her conflicting emotions. She couldn't deny she was glad to see Sully, but her heart still ached.

"Sully I've never had a friend like you. You have been wonderful to both me and my children. Your kindness and support helped me get through that first year here. And I know you didn't mean to hurt me." Michaela paused before adding, "But you did."

Sully's heart sank, dreading he was going to hear goodbye after all. He reached for her, wanting to take her in his arms and convince her of his devotion, but she shook her head and backed away just out of his reach.

Mustering up the courage to say the words her heart did not feel, Michaela continued, "Maybe it's not to be for us. Perhaps we are only meant to be friends."

"No, Michaela," Sully vigorously denied, "my feelings for you go much deeper than that."

"Sully, I won't deny I have missed you. I will always care for you, but my feelings are too raw. You can visit any time you like. But only as a friend."

Sully nodded, sadly agreeing to her terms.

"Well…uhh…I guess I'd best go help Matthew then."

Sully hurried up the steps and into the house, leaving a confused wolf behind. Having answered his master's call, he assumed they would be going back into the woods, but no, that crazy human had gone back into the house.

Michaela noticed the animal's confusion and, laughing, sat on the stoop and ruffled Wolf's fur.

"I know, boy, we are so unpredictable, aren't we?"

Michaela looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set and soon the night sky would be illuminated with scores of stars. She and Sully would often sit on the porch after dinner, just enjoying each other's company and the peaceful world around them. Michaela wasn't ready to share those moments with Sully again, and she questioned her decision to invite him to dinner.

She had missed him dearly, and when he walked through the door her heart was torn between the bitterness of betrayal and the relief that he still cared for her. She didn't know if it was possible to mask her heartache and accept Sully back into her life as a mere friend, but for the moment she preferred that over not having him in her life at all.

Adding to her confused emotions was the letter she had yet to open. She hadn't thought about William Burke in months. Why was he contacting her?

OOO

Michaela was sitting up in bed, deep in thought. Having read William's letter, her emotions were in turmoil, leaving her unable to sleep. The salutation itself had been enough to add a weight to her already burdened heart. The more she read, the more her thoughts went off into many different directions.

His expressions of love touched her deeply. Tempered with the warm feeling those loving words gave her, however, were feelings of anger at his opinion of Sully. William didn't know Sully at all! How dare he judge what Sully could offer her? As quickly as those thoughts entered her mind, the confusion entered in. Why was she defending him? She had only hours ago suggested Sully was not the man for her.

 _Could William really love me? His said his vow is forever, but feelings can change. Look at Sully._

Michaela groaned, as she tried to dismiss the negative thoughts that insisted on permeating every waking hour since she found out the man who was supposed to be in love with her had kissed another woman. Well, he insisted _she_ kissed _him_ but how hard did he resist?

 _William and I are a lot alike. I suppose there's less chance he'd want to stray. What if Mother's right? Perhaps a good match is more enduring than love._

Horrified at that last thought crossing her mind, Michaela picked up a pillow and in frustration threw it. If the children hadn't been sleeping just yards away, she would have screamed.


	5. Chapter 5: Where is Home?

**Chapter 5: Where is Home?**

When morning broke over the Colorado Springs skyline the fair maiden in the rustic little cabin still slept, her troubling dreams not allowing for peaceful rest. Her three children quietly went about making breakfast, careful not to awaken their mother.

She would never burden the youngsters with her problems, but they knew the lovely doctor had not slept well since that fateful day.

Brian, riddled with guilt, had admitted to his siblings that he had told their Ma he saw Sully kissing Catherine. Matthew and Colleen had been quick to reassure their little brother he did nothing wrong. Both agreed that not telling what he saw was too much pressure to put on a young child. Brian felt the glass slipping from his hand but was unable to stop it from hitting the floor with a resounding crash. The noise startled Michaela out of her dream state and she jumped up, instantly alert to possible trouble.

"I'm sorry, Ma!" Brian cried regretfully.

Relieved the only casualty was a broken glass, Michaela smiled and meandered over to the table as Colleen hurried to clean up the pieces.

"Brian, that is quite alright. I should have been up long ago. I feel like a princess, being allowed to sleep so late."

Matthew pulled out a chair for his mother and grinned, "Have a seat, my lady, your breakfast awaits."

Giving all three children a grateful kiss, the lady of the house took the proffered seat. Once Colleen finished clearing the broken glass and was seated at the table, the family joined hands and said a quick blessing over the food.

Watching the children eat, Michaela sobered. She thought about the work that went into a simple breakfast. Milking the cow, collecting the eggs…not to mention how much time and care went into maintaining the livestock. That was the life out west and she had never given it a second thought, until now.

Colleen noticed her mother was with them physically, but not in spirit. "Ma, are you ok?"

Looking around the table at her youngsters, Michaela knew they deserved a better life.

"Umm, I have a question for all of you."

All three ceased eating, glancing curiously at their mother.

"Wouldn't it be nice to already have breakfast ready when you get up? You could sleep later and go to school more refreshed, not tired from morning chores."

All three chimed in at once, "But I'm not tired, Ma!" "I like making breakfast." "We're used to chores, Dr. Mike, no problem."

"But you could have so many more choices in Boston. You liked it there, didn't you?"

A hush fell over the little cabin as three sets of eyes exchanged worried glances. "What are you trying to say, Dr. Mike?"

Michaela sighed, having expected a better reaction. "I've been offered a positon in Boston."

She failed to mention the position was a partnership with William, and included marriage. William was a wonderful man, but the thought of a lifetime partnership with him sent cold chills down her spine. Still, she had three children to consider.

Colleen and Brian remained quiet, but Matthew couldn't believe she would suggest such a thing. "No! I'm not leaving Ingrid. If you go, it'll be without me."

At their brother's proclamation, the younger two found their voices.

Colleen was first to express her displeasure. "But all my friends are here!"

"Pup would have no place to run!" Brian complained.

Michaela hadn't expected an immediate roaring chorus of approval, but was surprised at the quick dismissal.

"But you enjoyed Boston. The museums, the library, the candy store, your own room…"

"The snooty cousins." Colleen and Brian giggled at their brother's directness, and even Michaela grinned, acknowledging his point.

"Ma, it was real nice for a visit, but I wouldn't want to live there." Colleen explained.

"There ain't no Cheyenne in Boston."

Brian's mother wanted to correct his grammar, but the solemn look on her son's face stifled the words before they parted her lips.

"Well, we don't have to make any decisions right away. Just think about it. Alright?"

The three Cooper children exchanged anxious glances, fearing their world was about to change.

OOO

Sully was heading into town to pick up supplies when he noticed Brian walking slowly towards the school. The boy's head was bowed and he was kicking the dirt up around his feet. Sully became concerned when the boy didn't notice his approach.

"Brian? Is somethin' wrong?"

Brian looked up sharply, surprised to see Sully, but didn't answer right away.

"Well? Why are you lookin' like you lost your best friend?"

The young boy threw his school books down and ran into Sully's arms. Alarmed, Sully knelt to Brian's level.

"Brian, what's wrong? Tell me."

"I don't want to move to Boston!" The child tearfully exclaimed; his arms wrapped tightly around Sully's neck.

Sully suddenly felt dizzy, but shook it off. Brian couldn't be saying what it sounded like. "What do you mean? Why would you think that?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"Ma said we might. We told her we don't want to."

Sully felt as though he were drowning; shock taking his breath away. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be losing Michaela to Boston again!

Brian leaned back enough to see his hero's face and look into his eyes. "You'll talk to her, won't you, Sully? Tell her it's a bad idea?"

Sully forced a smile and gently wiped the tears from the boy's cheeks.  
"I'll talk to her. Don't you worry, everything will be fine. You get off to school now."

Confident the man he looked up to as a father would make everything right, Brian gave Sully a hug before retrieving his books and running towards the school house.

OOO

So immersed in the troubling thoughts Brian's proclamation had spawned, Sully hadn't realized how close he had wandered to the clinic until he heard the melodious voice he loved so dearly.

Dr. Mike had just released a patient and was about to re-enter the clinic when Sully approached and gently took hold of her arm. At her questioning look he suggested, "We need to talk." When she shrugged her shoulders in acquiescence, Sully gently took Michaela's hand in his and led her into the clinic, closing the door firmly behind him. Staring into those gorgeous multi-colored eyes, he hesitated, unsure how to begin.

Sully's stoic stance and his reluctance to start the conversation he had indicated they needed, told Michaela she wasn't going to like what she was about to hear. Had Sully decided he couldn't abide by her terms? Was she about to lose her best friend? She extracted her hand from his and folded her arms, waiting for an explanation, as Sully nervously shuffled his weight from one foot to the other. "You might as well get it over with, Sully."

Sully reached for both of Michaela's hands, hesitating as he tried to find the right words to use. Deciding to be blunt, he blurted with more force than he realized, "I just talked to Brian. Don't go back to Boston."

Realizing Brian had told Sully of their breakfast conversation, she regretted not asking the children to keep it quiet for the time being. Nevertheless, the fiercely independent Michaela yanked her hands from Sully, backing away from him in anger. "I fail to see what business it is of yours when, or if I go to Boston, or Denver, or San Francisco! I don't need your permission!"

She knew she was being unreasonable, but Sully's pronouncement, which sounded like an order to her ears, caught her off guard and the adrenaline surged, her defenses kicking in. "Have you resorted to quizzing my children as to my comings and goings?!"

All through Michaela's tirade Sully had tried to calm her, but each time he would touch her she would move farther back into the room. Eventually, when he had her cornered, she became silent but pointedly turned her face to the side, refusing to look at him. "No, I am not quizzin' your children. Brian was hopin' I could talk you out of it."

Michaela's eyes snapped to his, surprised. "He asked you to talk to me?"

"Yes, but I would've even if he hadn't asked. This is their home, Michaela. It's your home. You're building a practice here. You fought so hard…"

"Maybe I'm tired of fighting," Michaela interrupted. "There are still people here who have not accepted me as their physician."

Sully was confused. "But _no one_ accepted you in Boston. That's why you came here."

Trying to counter that argument, Michaela continued. "Things have changed. I think they'd be more accepting now."

She knew that wasn't exactly true, but she wouldn't tell Sully of William's letter. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind, she knew that would hurt him.

Sully tried another tactic. "I see. So, Colorado Springs was just a stepping-stone. The folks in this town don't really mean anything to you."

Michaela, realizing how it sounded, shook her head in denial. "No! That's not what I meant! I love Colorado Springs, and its citizens. I never thought I could be so happy."

"Then, why? I don't mean to sound selfish, but we need you here." Sully paused before softly stating, " _I_ need you here."

Michaela lowered her eyes, her mixed emotions threatening to take over. She wouldn't let Sully see the tears forming. She found comfort in him reaching out to her, but feared more pain if she remained in Colorado Springs. How could she tell him that she had found her greatest happiness here, but also heartbreak? And that he was the cause of both?

Sully waited an agonizing few seconds for Michaela to respond to his plea before gently placing his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him. He had to stifle his reaction to the watery eyes she presented to him. Though it tore at his heart, he wisely chose not to address it. She would only deny anything was wrong and refuse to talk to him further.

"Promise me you won't make any hasty decisions?"

Michaela forced a smile and even managed a short laugh. "Me? Make a hasty decision? You must be talking about some other Michaela Quinn."

Sully smiled and backed up, allowing her to escape his presence if she chose to. She didn't. Instead she took his hand and squeezed.

"Thank you, Sully. I promise to think about what you said."

Sully smiled weakly. She would make the right decision. His heart wouldn't accept any other outcome.

 _A/N Thanks so much to everyone who has taken the time to leave reviews. They are greatly appreciated_


	6. Chapter 6: Sage Advice

**Chapter 6: Sage advice**

Two brothers sat cross-legged in front of a teepee, whittling as they watched the lovely lady doctor complete her examinations of the village children. Neither man had spoken in some time. The Indian Medicine Man tried making conversation with his white brother, but the clearly distressed man's attention was solely on the maiden laughing only yards from him. She was laughing with a young brave who did nothing to hide his admiration for her.

Gazing from the pair to his brother, a grin crossed Cloud Dancing's face. "Ishaynishus* seems quite taken with Medicine Woman."

Sully took his eyes off the lady and the Indian brave to glare at his brother. "He's not her type."

"Long hair, buckskins, beads…I think he is her type." At Cloud Dancing's chuckle, Sully angrily threw his piece of wood into a nearby fire pit, startling his four-legged friend who had been sleeping peacefully until his human friend bellowed, "He's not her type!"

Cloud Dancing placed a comforting hand on Sully's arm. Having sought to bring the quiet man out of his trance, he was surprised at Sully's volatile reaction. "My brother, surely you are not worried."

Relaxing, Sully sighed sadly and shook his head. "Not about Ishaynishus."

Now concerned, Cloud Dancing queried, "When you rode in with Medicine Woman, I felt there was something wrong. You have spoken little since your arrival."

Sighing sorrowfully, Sully explained his angst, "She's thinkin' about movin' back to Boston."

Cloud Dancing could not hide his surprise at such an unexpected announcement. "I do not understand. Why would she do this?"

Sully shrugged, afraid to say the thoughts running through his mind since his talk with Brian.

As the sound of laughter rafted through the air, Sully hung his head low. _When was the last time I made her laugh?_ _In the last two weeks I've barely been able to get a smile from her_ _._

With a soft moan, he related to his Cheyenne brother his biggest fear. "I think she may want to get away from me."

Cloud Dancing nodded in understanding. "She has not forgiven you for Shivering Deer?"

Sully tried to hide his frustration as he defensively stated, "I didn't do nothin' that needs forgivin'."

Cloud Dancing merely nodded again. "Do you love Medicine Woman?"

Sully glanced over to where Michaela had been joined by Snowbird. Indicating to Ishaynishus to leave them, the Indian woman led the doctor into a nearby teepee. Certain Michaela was tending to a patient, he was nonetheless grieved to have her out of his sight.

Turning to his best friend, he professed, "With all my heart."

"Then you will ask for her forgiveness."

"But wouldn't that be admittin' I did somethin' wrong?" Sully stubbornly persisted.

"Did your actions cause harm?"

Feeling he was being unfairly accused, Sully became defensive. "It wasn't meant to! I tried explainin'…"

"Did your actions cause harm?" Cloud Dancing reiterated.

Seeing the determined look in his friend's eyes caused Sully to quiet and reflect on the sage Indian's question.

"She said I hurt her," he sadly admitted.

At Cloud Dancing's knowing nod, Sully knew his brother was right. What's more, he would do whatever it took to bring Michaela back into his arms.

OOO

Michaela wasn't attending to a patient as Sully had suspected. Rather, Snowbird had directed her into the empty teepee for a private talk. As they sat on the comfortable furs, Michaela eyed her friend curiously.

"Snowbird, what is it? You said you had something to discuss in private, but you haven't said a word. Are you all right? Please, I want to help."

Snowbird smiled and shook her head. "No, I am fine. And you have helped us. That is one reason I asked to speak with you. We are grateful for your help."

"Snowbird, every time I ride Flash I am aware of your gratitude. Besides, I'm a doctor, it's what I do."

Shaking her head, Snowbird emphasized, "You are more than a doctor. You are a friend to my people. We are grateful the spirits sent you to us. My husband's medicine is strong, but you have given us what he could not."

"He has also shared his medicine with me. I have learned much from him."

The women lapsed into silence, one considering how to entertain the subject she had really wanted to discuss, and the other mulling over her friend's words.

 _If I_ _were_ _to return to Boston, who would care for the Indians? They're already so malnourished and subjectable to disease that it takes considerable effort on both mine and Cloud Danci_ _ng'_ _s part to keep them alive. What would they do without me?_

Shaking herself out of her reverie, Michaela once again addressed Snowbird. "I know you didn't ask to speak to me in private to thank me."

Snowbird smiled, "That is true. I am about to become what your people would call, a busy body."

Sighing, Michaela knew where this was going. "You heard about Sully and I."

"The day he rode into camp for a dress for Shivering Deer, I told my husband it was not good." Michaela's felt a pang in her heart at the mention of the woman who had come between her and Sully.

Snowbird smiled and brushed her friend's hand, attempting to reassure her. "Not long ago I felt as you do."

"Cloud Dancing didn't kiss another woman," Michaela huffed.

"You are correct. He was going to marry her."

Snowbird's words silenced Michaela as she remembered Cloud Dancing's intent to marry his brother's widow, but she did not get the connection.

"Cloud Dancin' and Sully are both proud warriors with strong feelings. They only want to do what they feel is best, especially for my people. But they are hetaneo'o*. Sometimes they do not think clearly."

The doctor and the Indian woman both giggled at Snowbird's last words, relieving some of the tension.

Sighing, Michaela admitted, "I'm just not sure about us. I mean, I love him and part of me still believes he loves me. But if he can be tempted...I just don't know what to do."

"Our first teacher is our heart.* Listen to what it tells you. You will know."

Michaela stared at her lap, pondering her friend's advice.

OOO

The mountain man and the lovely lady doctor had been riding along in silence, the steady pounding of the horses' hooves on the rough terrain the only sound. Since leaving the reservation, they had each been lost in their own thoughts, barely aware the other was just as quiet.

Michaela was pondering Snowbird's words. _Does my heart want to chance being hurt again?_

Likewise Sully was considering Cloud Dancing's advice. _What if she won't forgive me? I keep_ _tellin' her_ _I love her. If that's not enough, I don't know what will be._

They were startled out of their musings when Wolf let out a warning bark. Alarmed by the nearness of the wolf, a raccoon darted out of the bushes, and dashed into the woods. The sudden activity frightened Flash. Unaware of the tenuous nature of the human gripping the reins, she picked up speed. Michaela, too intent on just holding on, couldn't even let out a scream.

Sully watched in horror as Flash took off with Michaela hanging on for dear life, images of his brother being dragged to his death permeating his brain. Thankfully, his own stallion was used to such wildlife and had only let out an annoying neigh at the disturbance. With a loud "Heyah!" Sully flicked on the reins, and with an instructional kick to his horse's sides, raced after the faster horse, praying he would catch her before Michaela was thrown. He could not lose her too. He would not.

Michaela was used to racing Flash, but at the moment she had no control over the horse's speed or direction and the heavy jostling was making it hard to remain on the saddle. She knew if she were to fall off Flash at that speed she would suffer severe injuries, at best. Her horse was naturally faster than Sully's horse; surely he would not catch up in time.

Just as she felt herself slipping, Sully breezed by, grabbing Flash's reins and slowing the horse down. Once the horse was still, Sully jumped down and ran to Michaela who, though she had been able to stay on the horse, was now shaking badly.

Feeling Sully's strong arms lifting her from the horse, Michaela allowed her emotions to take over. Once she was on the ground she collapsed in Sully's arms, crying hysterically.

Wrapping her tightly in his arms and stroking her hair, Sully cooed, "Shh, it's okay. You're ok. I got ya."

Gasping for breath, Michaela sobbed, "I was so frightened! I couldn't control Flash! I was afraid you wouldn't be able to catch us!"

Sully gently rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "Mo'éhno'ha can be fast when he needs to be."

Safely ensconced in Sully's arms, Michaela continued to cry. Tears for how close she came to losing her life and tears for the life she wished she could have with the man holding her so tenderly in his arms.

Rocking her gently, Sully was dealing with own emotions. His relief that his heartsong was unharmed was tempered with the feeling of loss holding her gave him. How he missed the courting days when he was allowed to give her a hug, even a chaste kiss.

That thought reminded him of the biggest mistake he made in regards to the situation with Catherine. _How could I accuse her of being afraid to kiss me?!She was hurting and what did I do? Practically blamed her for what happened!_ Hugging Michaela tighter and kissing her temple, Sully made a silent vow, _the next time I hold her it won't be because she's frightened. I'm not giving up on us._

 _*Our first teacher is our heart* Cheyenne proverb_

 _*Ishaynishus- Two Moons_

 _*_ _Mo'éhno'ha_ _\- Horse_

 _*_ _hetaneo'o_ _\- Men_


	7. Chapter 7: Michaela's Decision

**Chapter 7: Michaela's Decision**

By the end of the day, Michaela was exhausted. It seemed as if half the town had come down with some malady or another. It had started out simple enough, with Horace receiving a paper cut on a very important finger. He complained it was simply impossible to click on the telegraph machine with that annoying ache! It only took cleansing the wound to appease the operator and he happily went back to work, thanking her kindly.

Next Hank came in with a more serious cut, which required stitching. Michaela admonished him to hold the knives by the handle, not the blade, and that there must be a safer way to disarm a dis-satisfied customer.

Before the doctor had finished cleaning the instruments from Hank's treatment, the bell rang and Loren entered. The mercantile proprietor had tried to reach too high for a flour sack and pulled a muscle for his trouble. He was encouraged to use the ladder.

Then, there was the Widow Farnsworth. Her problem was age-related, but she would not accept the diagnosis and left in a huff. Michaela was still giggling at the woman's reaction to "change of life" events when a young mother came in for help with her colicky newborn. And so it went, with the doctor barely having time to jot down patient notes before the next one arrived.

The last patient was Grace, who suspected she was coming down with a catarrh. After much discussion as to the onset of symptoms, Dr. Mike diagnosed an allergy to a new spice the café owner had only recently started using. Since her meatloaf had been well received without that particular herb, Grace agreed to delete it from her recipe.

The Creole woman was about to leave when she noticed the blood shot eyes and slumped shoulders of her friend.

"Dr. Mike, ya alright? You look done in."

Michaela managed a small smile before answering. "I suppose I am, at that. Flash gave me quite a scare on the way home from the reservation yesterday and I was still too upset to sleep. And it's been non-stop in here today."

Grace smiled in understanding. "I know it can be exhausting, but folks in the town sure are lucky to have ya. We were worried for a bit!"

"Worried? Who is 'we' and what were you worried about?"

"Why, the whole town!" Grace was overflowing with gratitude. "We was beginning to think you were gonna stay in Boston! Sure glad ya'll came home."

Looking into Grace's eyes, Michaela knew the woman was sincere. "Thank you, Grace, but I'm certain that the town would have found another doctor."

The café owner felt compelled to set things straight. "We don't want no other doctor. 'Sides, you're much more than that. I would like to think we're friends."

Grace's words, coupled with Sully's and Snowbird's the day before, had a calming effect on Michaela's psyche. Smiling, she assured her patient/friend, "We certainly are and I appreciate your friendship very much. But you know what I'd appreciate right now?"

"What's that?"

Smiling broadly, Michaela declared, "Some of your delicious apple pie!"

"Well, then! Close up here and meet me at the café." Grace encouraged.

As Grace was leaving, Michaela grabbed her still-open medical bag. Placing her stethoscope inside, she noticed William's letter. Not wanting the children, or Sully, to see the letter, she had chosen her medical bag as the safest place to keep it. Snapping the bag shut, Michaela made her decision.

OOO

Setting her medical bag on the dresser, Michaela was hoping for some quiet time before the children arrived home. There was a chill in the small cabin, so she lit a fire in the hearth before relaxing in the rocker. On the rug nearby was the book Colleen had finished reading. Picking it up, Michaela grinned and thumbed through the pages. _Jane Austin. Such a romantic_.

Settling on a chapter she began to read, but her thoughts turned to Marjorie's situation, and her own. True, she and Sully weren't married, but doesn't courting afford some type of commitment? Bitterly Michaela reflected, _Maybe the only true romances are in books._ Slamming the book shut, Michaela stood, all the emotions of the past few weeks turning to anger.

Eyeing her bag on the dresser, she remembered William's letter and her decision to respond to him. Retrieving the letter, she sat on the bed, debating whether or not to read it again. Unfolding the paper, she scoffed at the wording. _My darling Michaela? Really, William, you never talked like that in Boston. And you called me Mike, not Michaela. What are you trying to prove? I can't trust you either._

In a huff, Michaela headed toward the fireplace, intending to toss both the book and the letter into the flames. At the last second, however, reason took over and she realized burning a book was not going to ease her heartache. The letter, however, had only added to her pain.

Just as she was about to throw the offending paper in the fire, the door burst open and Brian rushed in, announcing, "Hi, Ma! Sully brought us some more fish!"

Through the open door, Michaela saw Colleen and Sully close behind Brian. Thinking quickly, she stuffed the letter in the book, lest some curious child (or worse yet, adult) would see it in the flames and ask her about it. Turning to open the chest at the end of the bed, she surreptitiously tossed the book in, just as Brian crashed into her for a hug.

"Hope you don't mind fish again." Sully grinned before noticing Michaela seemed flustered. "You ok?"

Releasing Brian, Michaela hugged her daughter and smiled nervously at Sully. "Certainly. You are quite the fisherman. Where's Matthew?"

"Tending the horses." Sully replied evenly. Having become pretty cognizant of Michaela's body language, he knew something was off. He would have to talk to her later.

OOO

Unbeknownst to Michaela, Matthew and Sully had mapped out a plan to allow the adults to have some uninterrupted alone time. After supper, the teenager begged to ride back into town to see Ingrid. His young lady had been busy tending to her sick sister and, though she was now well, the child clung to the older girl. The only time Ingrid had for Matthew was when the little girl was asleep.

The concerned mother wasn't keen on her son going back out and coming home late, not to mention being alone with his girlfriend. Sully conveniently suggested Colleen and Brian go along as chaperones, to which the younger children chimed in excitedly. That also had been planned in advance, with Matthew prompting his siblings to go along with it if they wanted their ma and Sully to get back together.

Michaela hadn't expected Sully to stay behind when the children left. She didn't want to tell him to leave, but she still wasn't that comfortable being alone with him. She grabbed a rag and proceeded to clean the table, avoiding him. But he knew what she was doing and took the rag from her.

"Michaela, sit down, please. We need to talk."

Knowing he wouldn't give up, she sighed and sat down in the nearest chair. "It seems to me that we talked just yesterday."

Pulling a chair close to her, Sully sat and took her hand in his. When she didn't pull away he took it as a positive sign.

"Yesterday we talked about Boston. I want to talk about us."

"We've had that discussion, too. There is no 'us'. Not anymore." The words hurt even as they left her lips, but she had been unable to stop them.

Her words cutting into his heart like the sharpest knife, Sully sighed heavily, but refused to give up. Taking both her hands in his, he looked into those gorgeous two-toned eyes and vowed, "I'll respect your wishes and just be a friend for now, but I will spend the rest of my days doin' whatever it takes to prove you can trust me." Lifting her hand to his lips and applying a gentle kiss, he promised, "I will love you forever."

Sully had no way of knowing those were the last words in William's letter, but the comparison set Michaela's head spinning and she jumped up from the chair, shouting, "I think you'd better leave!"

Stunned, Sully was only able to stutter, "What? Why? What did I say?"

Unable to even explain to herself why Sully using the same words William did upset her so, Michaela stomped to the door and opened it, glaring at the man who had just professed his love.

Totally floored by her violent reaction, he had no choice but to reluctantly leave, closing the door slowly in the hopes she would change her mind before it shut completely. Once outside, Sully sank to the porch floor in despair.

With Sully gone, Michaela picked up the rag and began to aggressively dust everything in sight. She was mostly angered at herself for allowing William's words to sway her. Before the letter arrived, she was hurt, but she never considered "running away". Michaela Quinn; the woman who trekked clear across the country alone to forge a new life for herself in the untamed west, the woman who stood in front of a charging army, did not run!

Approaching the small shelf by the window, her movements slowed as she took in the precious memories stored there. Gingerly picking up the town photograph, the storm raging within her abated. Fingers slowly trailed the photograph, stopping at the images of Sully and herself - images that told a story. She could fight her feelings, she could push Sully away, but the story would remain the same. She loved that man.

 _Oh, Sully, I do want to trust you. I'm just so afraid. What if our differences are just too far apart to bridge? I do feel more than friendship, but I'd rather have you as a friend, than chance losing you altogether._

Holding the cherished photograph to her breast, she fought to keep the tears at bay. Gently setting the frame back on the shelf, Michaela took note of all the characters in the picture. Each and every one had touched her life in one way or another. A sense of tranquility came over her and she knew where she belonged.

The town wanted her. The Indians needed her. She was loved here. This was her world. Her life may not be perfect, and she had no idea where her relationship with Sully would lead, but she wouldn't settle for less than what she already had.

 _I'm sorry, mother, I just can't agree with you. My head may understand your reasoning for a good match, but my heart tells me if I'm to marry, it has to be for love. I'm going to listen to my heart._

Her decision, though not burying the pain completely, allowed her mind to focus more clearly, and Michaela remembered the letter. Knowing if Sully found out about that particular correspondence, it would only create more friction between them; she strolled over to the old wooden chest, intent on retrieving and burning the letter, as she had meant to earlier.

Her plans suddenly changed when she heard shouting outside.

"Ma! Brian's hurt!"

She rushed to the door just as Matthew came running in, carrying a crying Brian. Sully and Colleen surrounded him, worry etched on their faces.

"What happened?!" the mother cried as she grabbed her son and lay him gently on the bed, checking for injuries.

"He was running with the other children and tripped." Matthew explained.

"My ankle, Ma! It hurts!"

Carefully taking off his shoe and lifting the leg of his trousers, the doctor gingerly felt around her child's ankle.

Satisfied, she smiled and kissed her son. "Just a mild sprain. I prescribe rest and lots of tender loving care for at least a week."

Brian giggled and reached to give his mother a hug as the rest of the family smiled in relief.

Michaela gazed up at the other adult in the room.

Expecting a lecture on why he was still here when she had asked him to leave, Sully was pleasantly surprised to see a welcoming smile form on his beloved's face.


	8. Chapter 8: Hope

**Chapter 8: Hope**

 _A/N Episodes referenced in this chapter are the logical viewing order between "Another Woman" and "The Abduction", not necessarily the air dates. Also a scene here negates scenes "in Ready Or Not" but I just felt Michaela wouldn't have expressed to Cloud Dancing her confidence in her and Sully's relationship (Return Engagement) if she hadn't already had closure._

The morning dew was still gleaming off the grass as Michaela walked leisurely along the path heading back towards the homestead. She had risen early and decided to take a short walk before the children stirred. The morning air was refreshing in its briskness and helped to clear any ambivalence she had regarding her decision.

She had stayed up late the night before drafting her letter to William. She had struggled with the wording, wanting to ease the pain she knew her words would give him.

After sealing the envelope and placing it in her medical bag to take to the telegraph office in the morning, she had picked up the town photo and traced Sully's image. Regardless of what the future held with Sully, her heart was at peace.

Briefly, she tried to remember if she burned William's letter. _"I really should check this morning while I'm thinking about it."_

However, she would not get that chance. As she was approaching the cabin, Sully joined her from the other direction. "Mornin', Dr. Mike. Out for a mornin' stroll?"

Michaela smiled, "Good morning, Sully. What brings you out here so early?"

"Thought I'd see if Brian wanted to go fishin', seein' there's no school today."

Entering the homestead, both adults were surprised to see the table completely set for breakfast. "Good morning, Ma! Mornin' Sully!" Brian, seated at the table with his bandaged ankle propped on a stool, reached up for a hug from his mother.

Greeting all three children with a kiss, Michaela teased, "Up early on a Saturday? And since breakfast is ready, chores must also be done. Am I in the wrong house?"

Matthew gave his mother a gentle hug before answering. "We know you've been upset about somethin' the last few days, we just wanted to cheer you up." Michaela didn't miss the glare Matthew sent Sully's way, or that Sully cringed at the boy's words.

A lump formed in Michaela's throat as she struggled to assimilate the thoughtfulness and love she received from her family. She hadn't meant for them to know her distress. Nor did she want her status with Sully to affect his relationship with the children.

"Everyone, would you sit down please? I have something I need to say."

Matthew, Colleen and Sully all took a seat, sharing worried glances.

Sighing, Michaela prepared her speech. "It's true, I've had a lot on my mind lately. I received a letter from Grandma that upset me."

Her explanation was met with a chorus of, "Is everything alright?" "Is Grandma sick again?" "What can we do?" "Are you alright, Dr. Mike?"

"No, no, Grandma's fine." Michaela assured her family. "I want to apologize to all of you for my moodiness lately. I allowed the opinions of others to influence me for a time, but that's over." With a tease in her voice, she added, "Your stubborn, headstrong mother is back."

The children all chuckled and assured her they loved her, stubbornness and all.

"Does that mean we're not moving to Boston?" Brian asked hopefully.

Michaela huffed in pretend amusement. "Move to Boston? Don't be silly. Why would I want to exchange the quiet open space of Colorado Springs for the hustle and bustle of Boston? Where would a wolf pup find a place to run? All your friends are here, not to mention Matthew would be lost without Ingrid."

The children exchanged pleased, happy smiles as Michaela turned back to Sully. He had remained silent, unsure if her newfound confidence included him.

Michaela touched Sully's hand, enticing him to look into her eyes. There was one thing she had to do in order for her heart to completely heal and allow her to move forward. "May I talk to you outside?" With a hopeful nod in the direction of the children, Sully followed her outside. Closing the door, he glanced nervously at the woman he loved.

"Sully, there's something I need to say." Pausing briefly, she looked into those amazingly blue eyes of his before continuing, "I can't begin to tell you the pain I felt when Brian told me about Catherine and you…"

"Michaela, please!" Sully interrupted desperately, "How can I convince you I never had any feelings for her!"

Taking one of Sully's hands in hers, she gently spoke to the man she loved, "I just want you to understand why I need some time. Can you give me that?"

With a sigh of relief that she wasn't totally giving up on him, he reluctantly nodded. Then, remembering Cloud Dancing's advice and his own determination to do whatever it took to prove his sincerity, he softly pleaded, "Michaela...I wanna explain something to you. I didn't 'kiss' Catherine, I mean, it wasn't my idea. _She_ kissed _me_. It just took me by surprise when she did, and I didn't react soon enough. That's what Brian saw. One minute she was thankin' me for bein' kind to her, and the next... But...I'm sorry I hurt ya. Can you forgive me?"

Squeezing Sully's hand, Michaela softly spoke the words she needed to say for her own healing, "Yes, I forgive you."

Letting out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding, Sully smiled and lifted Michaela's hand to his lips, applying a gentle kiss. She hadn't agreed to resume courting, but with those precious words, he felt confident one day she would.

OOO

 **Boston**

 **2 weeks later…**

Sorting through the day's mail, a smile broadened William's face when he saw the letter from Colorado Springs. Throwing the rest of the correspondence aside, he stared at the handwriting on the envelope. _Even her handwriting thrills me._ It had taken him over a month to get up the courage to mail his letter to her. Even with the length of time it would have taken for her to receive his letter, he had expected a response weeks ago. He had begun to lose hope. His hand shook slightly as he opened the envelope and gingerly lifted out the paper. As he began to read, his smile slowly faded with each written word.

' _Greetings, Dr. Burke,_

 _I received your correspondence and I hope my letter finds you well._

 _Let me begin by saying, I am so grateful for everything you did for me and my family. You are a wonderful doctor and have been an amazing friend. I wish nothing but the best for you._

 _I am touched by your words, but regretfully, I do not share your feelings. Somewhere out there is a special woman waiting for you. She will, indeed, be a lucky lady and I know you will find happiness._

 _I'm sure our paths will cross again should I visit my family, but it will be as friend and colleague. In the meantime, I must ask that you not write me again. I have left Boston behind and am building my life here in Colorado Springs. I do not know what the future holds in regard to Sully, but I fear any interference on your part would only complicate matters. I hope you understand._

 _Good luck in your new practice. I know you will excel._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mike_

William slowly lowered the offending paper and sighed heavily, his heart breaking.

 _I will respect your wishes, my dear Michaela, for now. But I will wait for the day when I can try again. For you are the only woman for me_ _._

 _OOO_

 **Colorado Springs**

 **6 weeks later…**

Michaela was relaxing on the bench outside of the clinic, enjoying a few free moments. Reflecting over the last few weeks, Michaela was amazed she had survived. Her thoughts turned to Sully. It was his constant friendship and support that had kept her grounded through those harrowing experiences her family and friends had endured. And his love had literally saved her life.

First Matthew, desperate to build his own homestead so he could marry Ingrid, got caught up in a poker game with disastrous results. Michaela had been hurt when she discovered her son had gambled, and lost, her engagement ring; but thankfully, Sully had been able to get it back. Regretfully, there were some things even Sully would not be able to fix, such as Ingrid breaking her engagement to Matthew. The young man would have to do that on his own, which he vowed to do.

Then there was Dorothy's son. Although Michaela had been protecting her children, the guilt that she had shot a man ate away at her. Entering the clinic to tend to the wounded man, she had sent Matthew a pleading glance. With just a look from his mother, her eldest knew who she needed. Sully, true to his word to always be there, came straight away and was the comfort Michaela needed.

Just when things seemed to be settling down, that obnoxious banker from Denver had arrived and turned the town into lunatics. She could not fathom why they would let an outsider talk them into such atrocious behavior towards the town's own citizens! She was so overcome with loathing for the man, it failed to register that Bancroft was bluffing when he threatened to sell her mortgage on the clinic. Thanks to her mother, she didn't have a mortgage! Again, Sully had been there through it all. She shuddered as she remembered Robert E about to be lynched and her hero arriving just in time.

Michaela thought she had found a friend in Louise Chambers, but the woman ended up being a child beater, going so far as to abuse little Brian.

But the most vivid memory was her experience at the hands of the dog soldiers. Through that harrowing ordeal, she learned the true depths of Sully's love. Knowing the extent to which her mountain man would go to save her had erased any lingering doubts in her mind. She had been so frightened, even after he rescued her, but he was so gentle and caring. Michaela licked her lips, remembering the kiss at the top of the cliff. She was now certain, they were meant to be together.

Lost in her daydreams she didn't notice Sully until, sitting beside her on the bench, he took her hand in his. "You ok?"

Coming out of her reverie, Michaela smiled and squeezed Sully's hand. "Just thinking how lucky I am."

OOO

 **2 weeks later…**

A lone figure rode into Colorado Springs, carefully observing his surroundings. His one good eye spotted what he was searching for, and he brought the horse to a stop, gazing up at the sign. His heart skipped a beat at seeing the name of his fiancé.

The tall stranger would not reveal his identity right away. He would wait and make sure she was not already engaged, or married. But if she was available, he would make his move.

Michaela and Sully's relationship, only recently rekindled, would be tested by the new arrival in town.

OOO

Walking with Andrew Strauss to the meadow to look for wild orchards, Michaela tried to justify the feelings this stranger evoked in her. He seemed so familiar, yet she had only just met him. When he mentioned searching for the flora, she found herself eager to help him. _I love Sully. Why am I thinking about this man so often?_ Yes, he seemed to look at the world the same way she and Sully did. He admired the Indians and respected nature. But there was something else. _Who does he remind me of?_

OOO

Everyone at the homestead was excited about planning for Myra and Horace's wedding. When Colleen mentioned that the bride needed something borrowed, Michaela thought of the perfect solution. She hadn't been in that old wooden chest in quite some time, but was sure there was a lacy handkerchief among the treasures. Moving some old cloths aside, her fingers lightly brushed against the book as she picked up the object of her search. But it was a photograph that got her attention, and lifting it gently, she felt a little dizzy. _"David. Andrew reminds me of David."_

OOO

Arriving in town, Michaela couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that came over her when Andrew approached the wagon. When Sully convinced him to stay for the wedding, a sense of foreboding overcame her. But for now she was determined to enjoy her friends' wedding.

Maid of honor Michaela walked down the aisle and met best man Sully at the altar, the couple exchanging a secret smile, both anticipating their own wedding vows. Michaela forgot her apprehensions regarding Andrew and enjoyed the ceremony and reception.

That is until Horace, too drunk to remember his oath, announced Michaela and Sully's engagement.

When Andrew stood and started reciting a telling Robert Burns poem, Michaela's world began to spin out of control. Watching Andrew dash off, she just knew… Momentarily forgetting Sully, she ran after the first man she ever loved.


	9. Chapter 9: Final Decision

**Chapter 9: Final decision**

 _A/N Originally I hadn't planned on going this far, but since I needed to touch on the episodes following "Another Woman", I just couldn't leave the final episode of the season ignored. And there were just some things I felt need fixin'. Words in bold belong to Sara Davidson, writer of "Return Engagement"_

Sully paced nervously in front of the homestead. Conversation inside the cabin had become stilted, with Michaela barely looking at him. By stepping outside, he was giving her the opportunity to talk to him privately, away from the children. So far she had remained inside, which only added to his torment.

What he saw and heard in front of the saloon had sent him into a tailspin. This just could not be happening! First that pompous doctor in Boston tried to whisk his heartsong away, then his own bad judgement had caused a rift between them. Just as he was beginning to feel confident in their relationship, the dog soldiers kidnapped his beloved, sending him on a race against time to save her, as well as the Indian village. Now, after she agreed to marry him, her "dead" fiancé shows up! _Why are the spirits angry with me?!_

Lightly touching the nearby wagon, Sully decided he had waited long enough and headed toward the house just as Michaela opened the door and stepped onto the porch. Seeing her, he lost his nerve, turned his back and walked a few paces. Stopping at the wagon, he leaned against it briefly as his body swayed. When Michaela joined him, he turned slowly, dreading the coming conversation.

Michaela hesitated, pondering how to tell Sully the news. She began softly, trying to break it to him gently.

" **Sully, the most extraordinary thing has happened."**

Holding up his hand to stop her, Sully declared, **"I know."** At her surprised gasp, he continued, **"I heard you before, outside the saloon. You and..."** Unable to say it, Sully merely replied to Michaela's utterance of the dreaded name. Somberly he asked, " **Ya wanna talk about it?"**

Michaela knew they needed to, but what to say? **"I hardly know what to say. It's such a shock."**

" **Ya glad to see him?"** He knew what the answer would be; he saw her hugging that man when the wedding procession rounded the corner from the café. Still, he needed to hear it from her.

Michaela couldn't describe all the conflicting emotions she was feeling, but one thing she was sure of. **"Glad? Yes, I'm glad. I'm thrilled he's alive. And I'm upset that he deceived me all these years. And I'm... frightened."** Turning to Sully, she pleaded, **"What are we going to do?"**

Searching his beloved's face, Sully saw only confusion. **"What do ya wanna do?"** Hard as it was for him to admit, that was something she had to decide on her own. Even if her decision upended his life.

OOO

After the altercation with David at dinner the next evening, Michaela's heart broke as Sully slammed the door on his way out. She couldn't bear the hurt in his eyes as he ended their engagement. She wanted to run after him and tell him she still loved him, beg him to give her time. But she couldn't bring herself to say the words he wanted to hear. She wished she didn't still have feelings for David, but she did.

After storming out of the homestead, Sully made it as far as the backside of the barn before collapsing. Sliding to the ground, his back resting against the barn's wall, he looked up into the heavens searching for answers. Feeling bereft, he wished he could talk to Cloud Dancing. He needed the wise Indian's guidance and reassurance. Sadly, his best friend was gone and he had no idea when, or if, he would return. He couldn't lose Michaela too.

Releasing a slow breath, he slowly stood as he made a decision. Tomorrow was the children's spring concert. He would make one more effort to convince her she belonged with him. If it didn't work, there was only one other thing he could do. His heart heavy, he pondered if maybe the best way to bring Michaela back to him was to let her go.

OOO

As the days passed with the future so muddled and uncertain, Michaela couldn't deny she enjoyed spending time with David. She loved having him along as she visited patients and he was the help she needed with Grace's eye injury. Many times after, she shuddered to think what could have happened if David hadn't been there. She hadn't been able to resist gazing up into his eyes in gratitude after the successful surgery. So enamored with him at the time, she had missed the troubling glances that passed between her daughter and Sully.

The next day as they walked through the woods, he brought back many pleasant memories of their courting days. When they stopped at the mining camp, David told her of his attempts to stop the mine owners. Knowing how much he cared about the land, Michaela encouraged him to work to save it.

Continuing their walk, David considered her idea **. "I'll be up against powerful adversaries. The timber barons. Railroad bosses. Banks. You could help me, Michaela."**

His words stirred flashbacks of the two of them writing a speech on abolition. They had spent the entire night working on the paper and in the morning he had bought her lilacs. The recollection brought a smile to her face.

Seeing the relaxed look on Michaela's face, David thought it a good time to make his move. Hesitating only briefly, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

Michaela knew he was going to kiss her, what she hadn't anticipated was how it would make her feel – or rather, _not_ feel. The kiss was sweet, but did not elicit the passionate response she always had to Sully's kisses. As a matter of fact, if she were honest with herself, David's kisses had _never_ had the effect on her that Sully's did.

OOO

Sully approached the homestead as Matthew and Colleen were teaching Brian how to ride the velocipede. "Sully! So glad you're here!" Brian ran to him excitedly.

"If you're looking for Dr. Mike, she's not here," Matthew explained with a scowl.

"Yeah she's with that David person again. Or whatever his name is," Colleen returned bitterly.

Sully sighed and beckoned the children to join him on the steps. Just the night before, while professing his love to her, Sully had promised to stand behind her, no matter who she decided to spend her life with.

"I need you to do me a favor. I need you to give David a chance." Sully almost choked on the words, but he knew Michaela would need the support of her children if she, he shuddered to think, chose David.

"What! No way!" Brian refused to consider such an option.

"Why should we? We don't want him here. We want Ma to marry you, Sully," Colleen whined.

"And I want to marry your ma, but she needs to do what's best for her."

"What about us?" Brian worried.

"Of course she has to consider you, but she also has to think about her future. You won't always be here. You'll grow up and move away. Don't ya want her to be happy once you're gone?"

The three siblings exchanged unsure glances.

"What about you, Sully? Have you just given up?" Matthew accused.

"Never," Sully denied vehemently. "But I want her to be happy and if…if David makes her happy, then I gotta accept that."

He could feel a knot twisting in his gut as he spoke those venomous words.

"Just try and be fair, ok?"

Still apprehensive, the three reluctantly nodded agreement.

In an effort to brighten the mood, Sully beamed, "Hey, let me see you on that velocipede, Brian!"

Eager to please, Brian ran to the bike, Sully encouraging him as Matthew and Colleen cheered him on.

Seeing his mother approach, Brian rode to her, proudly showing off his newfound skill.

Throwing her arms around her son proudly, Michaela was disappointed when Sully bid them goodbye and headed on down the road. She was missing him, but it seemed as though he couldn't wait to get away from her.

Sully had felt it best to escape before his 'fiancé' relegated the events of the day to her children. He loved her enough to give her space to make her own decision, but his heart couldn't bear to hear how she had spent the day with the other man.

OOO

When David asked Michaela to take a walk with him the following afternoon, she knew the time had come. She couldn't put off the inevitable any longer. David was leaving and it wasn't fair to give him false hope. When he asked her if she loved Sully more than him, she followed Snowbird's advice and listened to her heart.

Looking into David's eyes, she pleaded for him not to force her to say the words she knew would hurt him. Seeing the look in her eyes, he knew then that it was hopeless. He was seven years too late.

As Michaela left David, she went in search of Sully. Now that she had made her decision, she couldn't wait to find him. He had been avoiding her of late and she prayed she had not pushed him away for good.

OOO

Sully was busy chopping wood. Even as he saw he had plenty, he continued in his task. He needed to keep busy, needed to keep his mind off the woman he loved; and possibly lost. But no matter how much he chopped, no matter how hard he slammed the axe into the tree stump; he couldn't stop the visions, or the pain. Staying away from her hadn't helped. It made him miss her all the more.

Hearing Michaela approach, he worried why she had traveled out there. She hadn't bothered to search for him since she found out who Andrew Strauss really was.

As she spoke, his heart began to constrict. She was about to tell him she loved David. He was sure of it. He felt a knot in his stomach when she admitted she would always love her former fiancé. Lost in those troubling thoughts, it nearly didn't register when she added, **"But that's the past. You're the present. We're the present."**

When Sully didn't respond immediately Michaela was afraid she had indeed pushed him too far **." If you'll have me. Will you, Sully?"**

Sully's heart instantly swelled with joy, but he found he was not able to react at first, the emotions too overwhelming. Once he was sure he had controlled the happy tears that wanted to stream from his eyes, he slowly turned to her and teasingly asked, **"Will I what?"**

With a slight shake of her head and a nervous sigh, Michaela proposed, **"Will you marry me?"**

Sully walked slowly to Michaela, took her hands in his, and with a soft **"Yes,"** kissed her.

Unable to contain his happiness, Sully took off at a run, leading his lovely lady out into the field where he spun her around before hugging her close. Each couldn't get enough of the other as they gently stroked hair and backs, dissolving into a passionate kiss.

They were together again, and for always.

OOO

 _Through all these life changing events, the infamous letter remained within the discarded book; in the old trunk, forgotten. Michaela could not know it would resurface many years later and cause a breech in her marriage._

The End


End file.
